


Dean and Sammy Share a Queen Bed

by wssh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wssh/pseuds/wssh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Same are forced to share a queen bed when a motel owner believes they are a couple, but what will the brothers discover about each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean and Sammy Share a Queen Bed

As the impala carried us along the stretched and bumpy highway, I peered over at Sam as he slept in the seat beside me. His face scrunching up and his lips twitching, I’d seen this before, he’s having nightmares again. He was convinced he could save her, the youthful, caring girl, but the truth is he couldn’t. There was no way he could have known what was going to happen and I had tried to reassure him before we set off on the road but he blames himself, and nothing I could have said would have changed his mind. My eye’s fixed back onto the extensive road ahead of us as I thought about how many deaths Sam blames himself for. I turned my head again to look at Sam, even in his sleep he looked slightly worried and upset, these days it was rare to catch a glimpse of him happy or peaceful. As the right, front wheel plowed into a huge pothole I whipped my eyes back onto the road and gently pressed my foot onto the brake.

“WHA-!” Sam’s eyes burst open, coated with fear and he looked over to me as I drove with my eye’s strict on the road.

“What was tha-” his mouth forcibly opened as long monotone yawn dragged it’s self out. 

“That, what was that, Dean?” From the corner of my eye I could see him looking at me, with worry that seemed to be permanently carved into his face.

“Just a giant pot-hole, sorry to wake you up Sammy.” I kept my eyes on the road, I couldn’t bear to look into his. It shatters my heart to see my little brother sad and I have to stay strong for him, I need to take care of him, but when I see the sadness in his eyes it becomes infectious and I become weak. 

“It’s okay,” my brother try’s to sound reassuring, “I was having a nightmare anyway.” He choked up a little but tried to cover it up by clearing his throat, the rough noise echoed through the car as we sat in an awkward silence.

“So, uh, we’re about twenty minutes out of the next town, did you want to pass through or stop for the night?” I spoke quieter than usual, there was a lot going through my head and I didn’t want my voice to break too. Sam and I both looked down and the digital clock which rested between us on the dash. Twelve eighteen, I counted back in my head to see how long I’d been driving for and I noticed Sam doing the math on his fingers, eight hours and forty two minutes.

“I think we should stop, I could use a sleep and I defiantly can’t expect you to drive all night” I could hear the tiredness in his voice. It was more than a physical tire, it was much deeper than that. His emotional pain lingered in the air as he exhaled heavily. I cleared my throat in an attempt to force some conversational words out but there was nothing. The damp air was heavy as we sat in silence for the next couple minutes. It was Sam who broke the silence. 

"So uh, I'm sorry for falling asleep. Man I was out for a while. I'm sorry I've been such a drag lately." His voice began to jitter. 

"It's fine, Sam. You need to rest." I said with sincerity, my eyes still not leaving the road. 

"I-I'm not myself, am I Dean? I'm screwing everything up, I-" 

"Sammy! I've told you already, there’s nothing you could have done" I cut him off mid-sentence, raising my voice above his. I looked over at him, his forehead creased and his eyes filled with anguish. I felt the anger in me soften as I looked into his huge, glassy eyes, his face weighed down by the dark purple bags that hung under them. 

"Dea-" his voice shaking as spoke. "Dean I'm real- I'm really sorry." His eyes glistened as tears began to well up and fill his eyes. I fidgeted my fingers on the steering wheel, unsure of what to say. I noticed out the corner of my eye as my brother shamefully turned his head towards the window and wiped his tears with quick rough strokes. I’d never seen my little brother so vulnerable to his own feelings. 

"Fucking hell." The words mumbled out of Sam's mouth. He adjusted his posture and cleared his throat, composing himself. Our eyes followed a large sign as we drove past, only 10 km's until the next town. 

"Do you think anything will be open for dinner?" He tried so hard to be strong but I could hear the pain in his trembling voice. 

"Probably, there’s always food. It's 'Merica." I unintentionally sounded disinterested and I looked over to make sure I hadn't offended him. His face was zoned out; I don’t even think he heard me. 

"Sam." No response, he just sat there like a ragdoll seat belted in a chair. 

"Sammy!" My voice growled, rough and nasty. He spun his head to look at me and when I looked into his eyes he turned his attention back to the road ahead. My eyes left lingering and his 2 day growth. His dark hairs protruding his sun-kissed skin.

"DEAN!!" His voice filled the car with fear as I whipped my eyes back onto the road in front of me. A large deer stood frozen in the middle of the road. The impalas head lights lighting up its eyes like torches on its face. My foot slammed on the brake and the car came to a sudden stop, not inches from the woodland animal. It stood there for a second, took two steps towards the car and bolted off the side of the road.

“Jesus Dean, watch where you’re going!” His voice harsh, the words stinging my ears as we sat in silence until we reached the town. Tired brick houses with overgrown gardens lined the streets. The gates barely hanging onto the fences which were battered and barely standing. It looked like a ghost town. 

“Can you see any motel signs Sammy?” I slowed the car to a stop and looked over at him waiting for a reply. He looked out his window and shook his head.

“Na, nothing.” He said, tiredness riding his voice. “Oh and please stop calling me ‘Sammy,’ I’m not little any more, Dean.” His head still turned to the window, reluctant to look at me. I drove on through the town and after a couple of minutes I spotted a motel, the ‘vacancy’ sign flickered on and off, like every other light source in this town. I pulled into it, the impala only just made it into the driveway when it stalled. 

“Ah fucking hell, out of gas. We’ll go get a room then I will go get some food and some gas while you rest up okay, Sammy?” I teased. Sam let out a short but genuine chuckle and we got out of the car, roughly shutting the doors behind us. I walked around to the boot and grabbed out our two small duffel bags and plopped them on the ground. The air was heavy and damp, I rolled up my sleeves and watched as my little brother imitated me. I smirked, picked up the bags and we headed up the rest of the driveway to the office. A cracked window was taped up and the glass filthy, as if it had been sprayed down with dirt. As we entered, the smell of stale cigarette smoke wafted over us, Sam choked on the air and let out a coarse cough to clear his lungs. We approached a man, his face aged beyond his years, I looked expectedly at Sam and he stepped forward and stood at the edge of the shabby counter.

“Couples room, ae boys?” The man’s voices shaky and coarse. Sam turned his head to me and raised his eyebrows, he slightly pursed his lips, trying not so smile. My mouth betrayed me and curved up into a smile, causing Sam to smile too. His lips plump and the happiness brightened his face. He curled his lips together to clear the smile off his face before he turned back to the man. 

“Uh, no. We’re brothers.” Sam’s voice was neutral with a hint of amusement. And the man scrunched his face at us and chuckled to himself.

“Hah okay- ‘tever you say.” He spun around on his chair to face the other way, the poles grinding together, making us cringe. He unlocked a small box and scrambled through a messy pile of keys. We looked around the small room while we waited and realized that there was nothing to look at. The wallpaper was peeling off the walls and the light covers broken, exposing the flickering fluro globe, which I had half expected. 

“Ah, got it!” The man’s chair screeched back around and we returned our attention to him. He held up a key attached to a unkempt, dull pink keying. 

“Now all ya gotta do is walk out that door there and walk across the parking lot, it’s the last room on the right. Enjoy your stay fellas, I’m closing the office now, see you fellas in the morning. – Oh and can ya just turn the lock before you shut the door?” He got up and walked off without another word and wandered up a set of worn out, carpeted stairs that I hadn’t noticed before. How the hell didn’t I see them? Oh well. I turned to see Sam about to walk out through the door and called out to him.

“Oi, Sam, wait up!” He stopped in his tracks but made no effort to look at me, his body frozen as if someone had hit pause on a remote. His shoulders slumped with the weight of the world pressing down on them.

“Alright let’s go check it out.” I pat Sam on the back and we walked across the lot together, side by side. Although neither of us spoke, as we shuffled over the loose gravel it was the closest I had felt to my little brother in weeks. A cool night breeze blew and washed over us as we reached the door to our room. I dropped our duffel bags, which clattered on the cement next to the door while Sam fidgeted with the lock until it opened. He plied the door open with a decent amount of force and stuck his hand in the gap, searching the wall for a light switch. I listened as he pattered his hand around on the plasterboard wall, he pause and a muffled click reached my ears, the lights protruded through the gap in the door and Sam tried to push it further but it wouldn’t budge.

“What the fuck, we’re gonna die in this room Dean, starve to death or something.” He crossed his arms over his chest and without any warning he jumped up and slammed his body into the door. The door protested, barely moving and he tried again. This time when his body collided with the door it flung open and Sam slammed into the ground, a deep grunt seeping through his lips. I didn’t even try to hold back my laughter and offered my brother my hand. He stretched his arm out and picked up an old, wooden door stop.

“Found the problem guess we’re not gonna die in here after all, but how the hell did it get there?” He gripped my hand tight and I threw my body weight back to raise him off the old, dusty carpet. He tossed the old door stop to the side and turned to face me.

“Thanks Dean.” His eyes twinkled as he looked at me, but I could see the pain that was still lingering there. I picked up the duffle bags and one at a time hurled them through the door. I took a few steps into the room and stood by my brother’s side. We both looked at the queen sized bed in the middle of the room and turned our heads to look at each other before looking back at the bed.


End file.
